What the Heart Wants
by chickamoomoo
Summary: Rebecca says she is ok with what Michael does to her, but Draco knows otherwise.
1. Rebecca

Title: What the Heart Wants  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. If you don't, it may or may not be mine.  
  
Notes: A sequel and a side story are in the works. The side story is about a little night of passion mentioned later in the story. I don't tell much about in here, but the side story, currently being written by my cousin, gets into all the little details. That one will definitely be rated R. but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.  
  
Anywho. on with the show! er. story. whatever.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Rebecca  
  
Draco stared. He didn't know why. She wasn't the prettiest girl he'd ever seen and she wasn't really doing anything. All he knew was he'd been talking to Blaise Zabini, when suddenly his eyes had been drawn to a girl at the Ravenclaw table. He leaned over to Blaise and asked if he knew who she was, but, alas, he did not. In truth, she'd been there as long as they had. She just wasn't the type of person people noticed. They stared a moment longer before Hermione Granger (Ugh! A Gryffindor!) walked by and whispered to Draco, "Her name is Rebecca."  
  
"Nobody asked you, Granger. Shouldn't you be at the Gryffindor Table kissing Potter's arse?"  
  
"No. As a matter of fact I prefer Ron." She said hotly. And she stormed off in a huff.  
  
Eventually, everybody finished their dinner and went to pack. The next day they would be going home for the summer. Draco carefully packed his things and went to bed. He nearly forgot about the girl, but the next day he saw her again. At breakfast, she wasn't eating. She simply stared at the book she was reading ("Jane Eyre" if you must know.) Some of her friends asked her to help with some last minute packing, so Draco's wonderings of her were cut short.  
  
On the train, he saw her, yet again. He and Blaise were sitting alone in their compartment, when she stuck her head in and said, "May I sit here with you? There is nowhere else."  
  
"Sure."  
  
And this was how Draco came to know Rebecca. The whole way home, they asked each other lots of questions, completely ignoring Blaise, who completely understood. His best friend was finally in love. Of course, Blaise was the only one to have figured it out. Draco had no idea himself.  
  
Draco found out that Rebecca was her middle name. She flat out refused to tell her first name. Draco argued that it couldn't be worse than his. She agreed, but still wouldn't tell. She was 16 and would be 17 in September, making her exactly 9 months younger than him. Her father's name was Kalabar Marsden, which was definitely a name Draco recognized. He had heard his father talk of him. He just couldn't remember where his father knew him from. He also found out that, young as she was, she had a small son named Oliver. She worked part time at a bookshop in Diagon Alley, although, more than that, she loved muggle literature and music. She was very kind, and a better sense of humor couldn't be found anywhere. All too soon, the train pulled into the station and they had to say goodbye.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: I know my chapters are short. The tiny journal I wrote it in has very small pages and it seemed longer. Anywho. Please review!!! 


	2. Summer

A/N: Aren't you proud? Two chapters today! I have the next several chapters written. Well, R&R!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Summer  
  
Draco could think of nothing but Rebecca. When he met his father at the station, the first thing he said was, "Father, who is Kalabar Marsden, again?"  
  
"He's only my best friend!"  
  
'Okay,' Draco thought, 'Definitely a Death Eater'  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because I met his daughter at school."  
  
"Since when the Hell does Kalabar have a daughter?"  
  
"Well, I'm thinking since a girlfriend or whoever gave birth, but I could be wrong." Draco said sarcastically. This wasn't a good idea. This earned him a hit with the Cruciatus Curse. This was a regular occurrence in the Malfoy household.  
  
Lucius wondered why Kalabar would keep a child a secret. Although, he reasoned, he might too, if his first born had been a girl.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A week into the summer, Draco got bored and decided to go to Diagon Alley to buy his school things for the upcoming year. So he went to the best place he knew to buy them. Diagon Alley. Duh.  
  
Once he'd bought all he needed, he wandered over to the small bookstore where he knew Rebecca worked. When he got there he looked around for any sign of Rebecca. He noticed a girl sitting on the other side of the counter reading "Jane Eyre." This girl had bruises on her arms and face. This couldn't possibly be her, could it? He knew it was. What other witch would be reading "Jane Eyre," the book he'd seen her reading only a week before? With her, was probably the most beautiful child he'd ever seen. This must be Oliver. He'd missed her greatly, so he did the only decent thing he could think of.  
  
"Hello, Rebecca."  
  
She looked around wildly with a terrified look on her face before she laughed. "Oh, It's only you, Draco. For a moment, I thought might have been father or Michael."  
  
"Michael?" Draco asked, curiously.  
  
"Oliver's father." She said simply.  
  
"Oh. Is that where those came from?" he asked, referring to the bruises. She was silent for a moment, before-  
  
"He and father live to torture. They're Death Eaters, like your father."  
  
"But you don't want to be one?"  
  
"I could never do it, and father knows that. Blood isn't exactly the fashion statement I'm aching to make."  
  
"So does your father want you to marry Michael?"  
  
"No. They're just satisfied if I give him at least 3 kids. I've no problem with that though. I love children and I love being a mother."  
  
"It surely seems that way. He's beautiful, by the way." Draco said gesturing toward Oliver.  
  
"Thank you. When he was born and the doctor showed him to me, I was still extremely groggy from the anesthesia and I said, 'Get that angel away from me, and bring me my baby!'"  
  
The two laughed for awhile.  
  
"Could I hold him?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, sure." She answered as she handed Oliver to him.  
  
He accepted the small, warm body and said, "I suppose you'll be trying for another soon."  
  
"Oh, I'm already pregnant. It's only been two weeks, so you really can't tell yet."  
  
"Oh. So does your father want them to become Death Eaters, too?"  
  
"Yes. I really wish there was something I could do." She answered sadly.  
  
"I know what you mean. My father will really let loose on the Cruciatus Curse if I don't get initiated next summer."  
  
"I suppose we're all stuck then." There was a short pause. "There's father now."  
  
Draco gave Rebecca's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Just know I'm here for you."  
  
Then a tall thin man with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail walked over and said to Draco, "Ah, you must be Lucius' son. A good man, he is."  
  
"Yes. He talks about you all the time. It's so nice to finally meet you." Draco said with a forced smile.  
  
"I hope Rebecca wasn't bothering you?"  
  
"Of course not. She's a sweet girl."  
  
Here, Lucius walked over and said to Draco, "Come on, boy. Your mother's probably got supper ready."  
  
"Alright, father. Goodbye, Rebecca," he said, giving Oliver back to her, where he immediately started crying.  
  
"I think he likes you. I guess we'll see you next term."  
  
"You're bringing him?"  
  
"Yeah. Half the school saw him in pictures and decided they had to hold him, so I'm bringing him. 'Bye!"  
  
"See you!"  
  
As he walked away with his father, he could hear Oliver cry louder as Kalabar began speaking to Rebecca as if she were no better than pond scum. He knew he could do nothing about it, but that didn't stop him from wanting to. So he turned and headed for home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: R&R!!! Do you love it? Hate it? Let me know!!! 


	3. Back To School

Ok, no reviews. **sniffles and feels unloved** Anywho. I'm gonna try and get a few more chapters up today and hopefully finish by Friday. Then you can have your hot, steamy side story. I'm sure that will get more reviews than this. And I'm not even the one writing that. I'm so UNLOVED!!! Whaaaaah!!!  
  
So, on with the show!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Back to School  
  
The days passed and progressed into weeks, which progressed into months, and finally, summer was over and it was time to go back to school. Draco was looking forward to it for one reason. Rebecca. He had gotten a few friendly letters from her throughout July, but in August, she didn't write. He was worried that something terrible had happened to her, but in the back of his mind, he knew she just didn't have much time, with a job and a child to look after.  
  
On the train, he met up with her once again, and true to her promise, she brought Oliver.  
  
"Hello, Rebecca. How've you been?"  
  
"Just fine. I've been really busy over the last month. Sorry I never wrote."  
  
"That's quite alright. So, what'll you do with him during class?"  
  
"Bring him with me, I guess. They've scheduled us differently this year, I've heard, so we'll have a few classes together."  
  
"Then I can help you with him."  
  
"Thank you. It's greatly appreciated."  
  
"Well, what are friends for? I'd have never survived last year if not for Blaise."  
  
"Yeah, he's a sweet guy. I think you're both too sweet to be Slytherins."  
  
"Have you not seen us within the past 6 years?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
"I know how you treat the Gryffindors. Why do you do that?"  
  
"That's how I've been taught. That's how it's always been. Slytherins become Death Eaters and Gryffindors fight for the light."  
  
"But why Harry Potter in particular? He's the nicest one you'd ever find."  
  
"Slytherins are supposed to hate the Gryffindors-especially the heroes."  
  
"You could change that, you know."  
  
And they were silent for the rest of the journey. Rebecca didn't want to argue and Draco was shocked. Integration was a new concept to him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When they arrived at school, nobody was shocked when they found out who Head Boy and Girl were. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. When they reached their seats, after being publicly congratulated by Dumbledor, Draco went over to them and did something that either made him very stupid or very noble. or maybe very weak. You see, he only did it because Rebecca told him to. He congratulated them. This got a unanimous gasp from the entire student body. Harry and Hermione, being slightly more forgiving than they should have been, accepted his congratulations, knowing what their friend Rebecca was trying to do. Turn Draco Malfoy, spawn of Satan, into a big, fwuffy ball of hugs. (A/N: I just read "Secrets" and I hope Laura doesn't kill me for using her phrases)  
  
It seemed that Rebecca was friends with everybody. It also seemed she was determined to be able to honestly say the same for Draco. His heart was already softer than when they met. She saw it. She knew she was making progress. 


	4. Baby, Killing, and Another Baby

Second chapter today! I'm so proud of myself!!! ^_^ So, how is it so far? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!!! Prepare yourself for the longest Chapter yet!!!  
  
Don't let the title of this chapter fool you. No babies die. :)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Baby, Killing, and Another Baby  
  
Two months later, (A/N: I'd say she's 5 ½ months along now.) Transfiguration was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"May I please see Ms. Rebecca Marsden? That's a good girl, leave Oliver here with Draco, dear." Rebecca got up and handed Oliver to Draco, who accepted the child. Then she disappeared out the door with Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Later, Rebecca came back looking extremely happy.  
  
"Guess what, Draco!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's another boy!"  
  
"That's wonderful! Do you know what you'll call him?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Name him after a relative. That's what my family always does if they can't think of something off the top of their heads. My brother was named after my father."  
  
"You have a brother?"  
  
"Yeah, but he died a long time ago. He didn't want to be a Death Eater, so my father killed him."  
  
"That's probably the fate that awaits my brother Andrew. If the disease doesn't get him first."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nobody knows. He's been to every wizard hospital in the country and they don't know what it is."  
  
"I'm sure they'll find out soon."  
  
"Well, on a more cheerful note, I know what I'll name the baby."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't tell you. It'll ruin the surprise!"  
  
Draco argued for awhile, but Rebecca always just answered, "You'll see." Somehow, Draco didn't think he could wait 4 more months, but he gave up and let her go to write to her father and Michael to tell them the good news.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At Hogwarts, talk of Rebecca's second son spread like fungus in a locker room. Most people wished her luck, while offering to baby-sit. Nobody could wait for him to be born. Least of all Rebecca, who had taken to writing "love letters" to her unborn child. To this day, Draco still says her happiest days were while she was pregnant.  
  
While these were in fact, her happiest days, they were also the scariest. Who's to say Kalabar wouldn't have come and taken the baby? She had several months to picture all the terrible things that could have happened.  
  
Anyway, everything went smoothly. That is, until she went into labor. A month early. Of course, after the initial shock of the baby coming early, everything was fine. Labor didn't last long, so she was less tired than after Oliver's birth nearly two years before. After Madam Pomfrey said it was alright, Draco brought Oliver in to meet his new brother. Oliver ran over to his mother, anxious to see his brother. He took one look at the tiny pink face poking out of the bundle in Rebecca's arms and yelled, "Bwuvver!" which was meant to be, "Brother!"  
  
"Yes," Rebecca said gently, "And his name is Drake," looking up at Draco she said, "I wanted to name him after you, but I didn't want to confuse myself. His middle name is Andrew."  
  
Just then, a familiar smiling face walked in the door. "Andrew!" Rebecca cried.  
  
Andrew was fairly tall with red hair that matched Rebecca's. He was sickly pale and his eyes had dark circles under them. He was extremely thin and he wasn't what one would call handsome, but he looked friendly. He walked over and gave Rebecca a hug and asked to hold the new baby. She let him, rather reluctantly.  
  
"You're even thinner than last time, Andrew." She said sadly.  
  
"Yeah. I don't think I have much time left. It's got to be only a matter of minutes. I wanted to spend my last moments with you. My older sister. You've taught me so much over the years. I wanted to give you this." Here, he handed Draco the baby and he went outside the room dragging with great effort, a large trunk.  
  
"What's this?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Just some old stuff that meant a lot to me. It's my way of saying thank you for being such a great sister." Here, he sat down and started choking. He began coughing up blood and he could barely breathe. Then he leaned back and was dead.  
  
They were silent for awhile, before-  
  
"Did your father torture him as much as he does you?"  
  
"No. They had a different mother."  
  
"They?"  
  
"I have a younger sister too. She's only 11. She's just as sick as he was. The doctors say she won't live much longer than he did. They've been saying that since she was born. Her name's Elisabeth." She wiped away the tears rolling down her cheek and said, "Enough about that. At least father hasn't come yet."  
  
And then he did.  
  
"I'm here to take what's mine. Please hand over the child Draco."  
  
Of course, Draco didn't comply, so he turned to Rebecca. "I know how you think and I don't want these children raised like you, so I'll be taking them home with me." Kalabar reached for Oliver's hand and Oliver cowered behind Draco. This further angered Kalabar, who yelled, "Come here, you stupid brat!"  
  
Oliver reached up for Draco's free hand and yelled, "No, you toopit def eater!" (No, you stupid Death Eater!) Amazing, isn't it, what a two year old knows?  
  
"Fine!!!" Kalabar turned to walk away, but before he left, he yelled, "I'm leaving tomorrow and they WILL be with me!"  
  
Once Kalabar was gone, Rebecca said, "I'll kill that, man! I swear it, I will!"  
  
"Do you want me to go put Oliver to bed?"  
  
"Would you? I'd appreciate it. You never know what he'll pick up, listening to me rant. I don't want him alone, though. Take him up there for now and stay with him, but if you do come back later, bring him with you."  
  
So Draco took the yawning child by the hand and walked away, but on his way out, he handed Rebecca the knife she had given him for Christmas. "This may come in handy later," he whispered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night, everything was ready. Rebecca, knife in hand, crept silently into the room of her father. Draco, having left the children with Madam Pomfrey, stood in the doorway, ready to protect if trouble should arise.  
  
Silently, she held the knife. As it hovered over the slowly rising and sinking chest of her father, she thought of the blood that would pour forth from the heart of her father and couldn't do it for the sick feeling in her stomach. It wasn't guilt. The sight of blood just made her slightly queasy. So she dropped the knife and scampered.  
  
Equally angry at Kalabar and having expected this, Draco ran in, grabbed his knife and plunged it into Kalabar's heart and ran off himself.  
  
When he caught up with Rebecca, she had gone back to the hospital wing to retrieve her children. "I couldn't do it, Draco. I want you to."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Thank you." And for the first time since Kalabar arrived, she smiled.  
  
Stupid Draco couldn't help himself. He kissed her. More passionately than she'd ever known. (A/N: This is where the side story picks up.)  
  
Apparently, this was the standard for everything, because that night she made the most passionate love in her life to one she loved most passionately. For once it was because she wanted to not because she had to. All night, she didn't see the sneering face that was Michael, but the fiery love burning in the eyes of Draco.  
  
After their night of fiery love-making, Rebecca and Draco seemed rather awkward toward each other. Rebecca seemed rather tetchy and this made Draco nervous. Was she mad at him? If so, what could he have done?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three weeks after the fact, Rebecca was talking to Hermione, who had long since become her best female friend.  
  
"Hermione, I'm pregnant again," she said looking terrified.  
  
"Well, why are you so scared? After this one, Michael will leave you alone."  
  
"You don't understand. It isn't Michaels."  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen him in nearly a year."  
  
"You know who's is it, don't you?"  
  
"Of course. I just don't know what he'll do. I know Michael, and he'll stop at nothing to get revenge on Draco."  
  
"It's Draco's?"  
  
"Of course. He's not as bad as they say." Then she said, more to herself than anyone, "How could he not have seen this coming? I swear, God gave men a brain and a dick but not enough blood to run them both at the same time."  
  
"You can't just blame it all on Draco. You had sex with him, you're smarter than he is, and you should have seen it coming." They were silent for a moment before Hermione asked, "Does he know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"Three Weeks."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Three Weeks."  
  
"He needs to know. I think he'll be thrilled and he'd make a wonderful father. He'd want to be there for you and his baby."  
  
"I hope you're right," Rebecca said doubtfully.  
  
"Trust me. I am."  
  
So Rebecca stressed and stressed. How to tell him? Finally she went with the most obvious way.  
  
"Draco, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Well, that's great! Michael will leave you alone now!"  
  
"Draco, you know perfectly well I haven't seen him in nearly a year."  
  
She watched as realization dawned on his face.  
  
He ran. He didn't know or care where to. He ran up several flights of stairs before he stopped to catch his breath. It was here that Hermione caught up to him.  
  
"What the HELL was that?" she yelled.  
  
"She's pregnant. With MY baby!"  
  
"I know. Have you any idea how terrified she was to tell you? And you run off like that?"  
  
"She told you before she told me?"  
  
"She was scared, Draco. What can you expect?"  
  
"If she was so scared, she should have come to me."  
  
"She thought if she didn't tell you, she could keep Michael from coming after you! She could say it wasn't your fault!"  
  
"But it was!"  
  
"She only wanted to protect you!"  
  
Draco sat down on a nearby bench; his head in his hands. "How the hell am I going to take care of a baby?" he asked himself.  
  
"You'll figure it out. I know you will. If your marks in potions are catching up to mine, you must be pretty smart."  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. I'm sorry for how I've treated you in the past. You're smarter than I give you credit for. You've been a lot of help," He stood up and said, "Now, If you'll excuse me, I have a baby to take care of." And he ran back down the stairs to find Rebecca. When he found her, she was sobbing profusely. He ran to her and wrapped her in his arms and said, "Don't worry now. It'll all be alright."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~TBC~  
  
Booya! 6 pages! Go me!!!!!! Yeah right. 


	5. PookiedyWoogiedySnookemPoo

3rd Chapter today!!! Go me!!! That last one took forever!!! But I'm still here and my hand is still attached. This one is nowhere near as long. I hate typing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Pookiedy-woogiedy-snookem-poo  
  
Four months went by smoothly. That is, until one warm, July evening as Draco and Rebecca sat in a small restaurant in Diagon Alley. He had his arm around her, his hand on her slightly rounded belly. Her head was resting on his shoulder. The two boys were safe under the care of Hermione.  
  
Suddenly, something moved in a dark corner. They didn't know what it was, but it gave them a bad feeling.  
  
"Stay here, Rebecca. I'll go see what it is."  
  
Rebecca sat very still while Draco walked over to the corner to see what was there. He saw nothing. He turned to tell her so, but when he looked, Rebecca's face was ghostly white. She looked terrified. Quite frankly, you would too, if someone who had raped you God-only-knows-how-many times was standing over you with a knife. Draco walked, more boldly than he felt, to Rebecca's side. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her, letting the intruder know that there was no way Draco would let him hurt her.  
  
The Intruder began to speak. "This," here, he slapped Rebecca, "Is mine."  
  
"Be that as it may, this," here, Draco rubbed her stomach, "Is mine."  
  
"So you're the one who killed Kalabar. It also seems you've stolen my girl. Tsk, tsk, not very gentleman-like of you. I thought your father had taught you better."  
  
Draco held fast to Rebecca. "There's a little song I know. In it, it says,* 'Nothing on Earth can interfere when love is what the heart wants'"  
  
"I gave her love!" he yelled.  
  
"I believe there's another word for all you've given me, Michael!" Rebecca spoke up for the first time. For this, Michael slapped her again. If that's how you love, I'd hate to see how you hate." Draco muttered angrily. For this, Michael punched him in the eye. Draco hit him back, and what was once an argument became a heated brawl, with not only punches flying, but charms, curses and hexes, as well. When it was all over, Draco got up off of the floor and looked over to where Michael was lying on the other side of the room. He was dead. He glanced over at Rebecca, who had turned a ghostly white. Her face was expressionless. He ran to her.  
  
"Rebecca, what's wrong?"  
  
"I got hit."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Don't worry. Its nothing." She answered as she grimaced in pain.  
  
"You're going to pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey. You wouldn't have that look on your face if it were nothing. Besides, it could have hurt the baby. If its something I did I'll never forgive myself."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"She's only been hit with a weakening charm," Madam Pomfrey said, "It's weakened her a considerable amount, but it didn't harm the baby at all. I somehow mixed with his magic to reverse the spell before it hit him. It's made him stronger. As for the pain, he's probably just kicked extra hard."  
  
"He?" asked Draco, hardly able to believe his ears, "It's a boy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Must be a curse," Rebecca said, laughing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey, however, had more to say. "The weakening charm that hit her was very strong, and it did its job on her. She'll bee extremely weak for a few months. Four at the least. Keep her away from stress or excitement. Even a little could send her into early labor."  
  
"Right. Thanks for your help. We'll be on our way, now."  
  
So they headed to Rebecca's home. She now owned the place, as her father and brother were dead. She lived here with her sister, sons, and now Draco.  
  
"I'm going to have a real time trying not to get you excited. It's too easy." And he pulled her into a fiery kiss. He pulled away all too soon for Rebecca.  
  
Pretending to be angry, she yelled, "I know you did that on purpose!"  
  
"I know. And it never gets old."  
  
They kissed once more before Draco told Rebecca to lie down. Needless to say, they found great joy in teasing each other.  
  
In the boring days at home, they did nearly nothing but talk. During this time, however, Draco finally found out Rebecca's first name. This happened out of the blue one day. Draco walked into the room and said, "You know, Rebecca doesn't really suit you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what's your first name?"  
  
"Andromeda," she said, disgustedly.  
  
"Then, Andi, it is!"  
  
"If you say so, dear."  
  
"Andromeda," he said quietly to himself.  
  
"If you can call me Andromeda, I can call you Pookiedy-woogiedy-snookem- poo."  
  
"Alright, we'll stick with Andi."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~TBC~ 


	6. Early

Fourth Chapter Today!!! I'm on a roll!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Early  
  
When there were only three months left of Rebecca's pregnancy, neither she or Draco could wait. They had decided to name their son Diabolique.  
  
One day as they say dreaming about their future, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Elisabeth, could you get that?" Rebecca yelled to her sister.  
  
A moment later, Elisabeth walked in saying, "There's a tall blonde man that looks strangely like you, Draco. He says your mother's gone to Holy Virgin. He also has some questions for you, Rebecca."  
  
Draco turned a ghostly white and said, "Oh, God, not father." And he got up and went to the door.  
  
"Son if you'll please let me in, I'd like to ask some questions of your little girlfriend."  
  
"Father, you can't get her excited, it'll send her into early labor."  
  
"You mean to tell me you went out and got some little bitch pregnant and you want me to care? You know, we made a deal a long time ago with the Parkinsons."  
  
"I can't believe you put yourself through the torture of associating with them. I don't care about that deal. I'll kill them if I have to, but I'm going to marry Rebecca and I'm going to live here with her and my son forever."  
  
"First you kill my best friend, then you go and do this? The Malfoy name has been dishonored. Now you'd better let me speak to your little bitch!"  
  
"You hurt her, I'll kill you. Wait here."  
  
He went to tell Rebecca what was to come.  
  
"My father wants to speak to you, alright, Andi? Try not to get excited. You know what'll happen. Neither of us wants the baby to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Lucius let himself in and sat himself down rudely and began speaking.  
  
"Rebecca, tell me something. Why were you kept secret from us Death Eaters?"  
  
"Because of my mother." Rebecca said nervously.  
  
"What was your mother?"  
  
"A thirteen year old rape victim," she answered, her voice shaking.  
  
"There must have been something else. Your father knew perfectly well that if that was it he should have come bragging to us about it."  
  
"She was a muggle. After I was born he killed her."  
  
"Why did he wait?"  
  
"He knew I was stronger than his only son and could give him grandchildren to brainwash."  
  
"Father," Draco intervened, "I think you've said enough."  
  
"I deserve some answers!" Lucius screamed, "My best friend keeps his kid a secret and then she kills him, I deserve to know what's going on!"  
  
"Draco, he's done it." Rebecca said quietly.  
  
Draco rushed to her side yelling at his father, "Get out of my house!"  
  
"I'll not have my 18 year old son telling me what to do!"  
  
"You've just sent my girlfriend into labor 3 months early! I'm in quite a rage! You'd better get out of my house before I kill you!"  
  
Knowing that Draco meant it, Lucius left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I'm glad you got here in time," Madam Pomfrey said, "Now, like I said last time you were here, the baby is stronger than normal, so I've no doubt he'll survive. Just in case though, I think we have enough time to run a few tests to make sure everything's in order. Here we are-Oh, my!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"She's having twins."  
  
"What?!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~TBC~ 


	7. Newlyweds

Oooh. The last chapter. Time to start on the sequel! Who knows? The side story may be up this week.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Newlyweds  
  
After spending a few months in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Diabolique and his sister, Diana, were released to go home with the two extremely happy parents. After about 3 months Draco finally popped the question. Rebecca said "yes" excitedly and even started to cry. ("Oh, God, she's crying, is that bad?")  
  
Of course, Rebecca, or, **author clears throat** Andi, as Draco now calls her, had been planning this since she was five and therefore had the Hogwarts Great Hall decorated right away. Dumbledor agreed to marry them (in the wizarding world, he's authorized to do this.).  
  
Once all was said and done, Andi and Elisabeth finally decided to go through the trunk Andrew left Andi. In it, they found things they'd nearly forgotten. They found his journal, which was bloodstained from the many times he'd entered his coughing fits. There was a letter inside telling them it was okay for them to read it. It was a dark journal, for their brother had been initiated as a Death Eater just before he received the journal. Andrew only killed one person, and that was to get initiated. He was a spy for the light and didn't want to kill more than was necessary. He wrote down all he saw and said that he would one day give it to Dumbledor, which Rebecca did for him, now that he couldn't. They found letters and things they'd given him. She found a scarf she'd knitted for him when she was seven. Needless to say, it wasn't very attractive. It made her eyes well up with tears to see how he'd cherished it, but no matter how many tears came, she knew she'd be alright, because her husband would always be there to wipe the tears away.  
  
She finally heard the song Draco had quoted at Michael. It was true. "It ain't the mind that calls the shots 'round here. Stronger powers pull two bodies near. Nothing on Earth can interfere when love is what the heart wants." Like in all fairy tales, the heart always gets what it wants.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, that was the shortest one yet. The song is by Colin Raye. Awesome country singer. I'm such a hick. 


End file.
